Vuélveme a querer
by Ginger Akasuna
Summary: Te amaba con toda mi alma…pero me engañaste. Tu, Sabaku no Gaara, me las vas a pagar - Lloró Matsuri.
1. Chapter 1

Ella creyó ver en él al hombre perfecto. De hecho, Matsuri jamás había dado su amor a nadie. Desde que lo vió, se enamoró casi inmediatamente, aunque dudo un segundo antes de acercarse a él y no por que le tuviera miedo, si no porque sus sentimientos, al ser verdaderos y puros, la mantenían en un constante nerviosismo.

¿Se enojará si me acerco? – Se preguntó Matsuri.

Ella creyó que él estaría rodeado de chicas, acorraladas a su alrededor. Pero no, él se encontraba solo. No entendió porque un chico tan lindo estaba ahí tan solo, cuando su hermano Kankuro conversaba con tantas personas y que decir de su hermana Temari, una chica hermosa, los chicos se peleaban por hablarle.

Hola… - Se le acercó una tímida Matsuri, haciendo que el pobre chico se sobresaltara un poco. Estaba parado al borde de un precipicio observando la puesta de sol.

Hola…- Le respondió volviendo la mirada.

Matsuri permaneció tiesa, sin decir ni una palabra más. No podía creer como en instantes, el tiempo se detuvo. El viento meció suavemente el cabello de él. Sus ojos aguamarina se veían perfectamente hermosos.

Me gustas…- Pronunció apenas, Matsuri, sin apartar su mirada de él.

Al oir esto, el Kazekage, la miró sorprendido. Era la primera vez que había escuchado algo asi.

¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó él, al ver que en un segundo, ella pareció recuperar la consciencia.

Cuando Matsuri se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, ahora si que se asustó mucho y salió corriendo como alma que lleva el viento. Más roja que un tomate y tapándose la boca, se alejó tan rápido como pudo y dejó al chico de sus sueños, tan desconcertado. Preguntándose que había sido eso.

Desde ese entonces no paraban de llegar cartas hacia su oficina. Cartas de amor, que eran escritas con la misma letra, el mismo tinte de pluma y el mismo aroma a perfume que ella dejaba en cada confesión. Aunque no decía su nombre. Tan inocente. Pensó que él la habría olvidado.

Y no la olvidó. Un día cálido, justo por la tarde, se apareció frente a ella. Cuando paseaba con sus hermanos, en el centro de la ciudad de sunagakure. Temari se entretuvo mirando unos vestidos lindos que habían en una tienda de moda, y Kankuro, tomaba un trago, pues se topo con unos amigos, y lo habían jalado.

Ey Gaara, ven con nosotros. Sólo será una copita – Lo llamó Kankuro, sentado en la banca de un bar, con sus compadres. El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza.

Sabes que me desagrada el alcohol, iré a dar una vuelta por ahí.

\- Ok, como quieras – Le respondió Kankuro, brindando con sus amigotes.

Fue ahí que volvió la mirada, y ahí la vió. Matsuri trabajaba en un puesto, vendiendo dulces, pasteles y refrescos. Gaara se acercó a ella. En esos momentos unas cuantas personas también se aproximaron a su tienda para comprarle algunas cosas y ella ni se dio cuenta, cuando él también se acercó, en medio de ellos y le pidió le vendiera un vaso de refresco. Matsuri le atendió como a cualquier otro cliente. Tan perdida se encontraba. Que sólo se dio cuenta de las cosas cuando él pagó por el refresco y se dispuso a marcharse.

Tu…¡Espera! – Lo detuvo Matsuri. El obedeció su voz y se sonrió apenas.

Matsuri, al verlo acercarse, comenzó a reírse nerviosa. " Oh, oh,Uy ahora qué hare". Gaara clavó sus ojos en ella y esperó que dijera algo. No era nada conversador.

Emmm…- Matsuri bajó la mirada, sonriendo muy nerviosa – Discúlpame por las barbaridades que te dije en esas cartas.

No te disculpes – Le respondió él. Sin apartar su mirada de ella.

Entonces, no se separaron más. Al principio salían a pasear por la tarde, cuando ella salía de trabajar. Él la esperaba. Era paciente. No le importara que pasara una hora. Él la esperaba siempre. Él dejaba de hacer tantas cosas para estar con ella. Así estuvieron un tiempo, hasta que le propuso trabajar con el. Que lo ayudara en su oficina. Donde siempre andaba atareado.

¿Vendrías conmigo? - Le pidió él, cuando ella en un impulso de afecto, se acercó para abrasarlo.

Iré contigo a donde tu vayas – Le respondió Matsuri, que acostumbraba perderse en los hermosos ojos del Kazekage.


	2. Juntos

_**Oh se me ocurren tantas historias sobre este lindo personaje : Sabaku No Gaara, espero les guste esta que escribí. Disculpen si más adelante hay lenguaje un poco subido de tono.**_

 ** _Los personajes de la presente historia le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto ^^_**

* * *

Y así, comenzaron a trabajar juntos. Gaara necesitaba una persona que lo ayudara, tan atareado estaba siempre, y ella había sido la persona perfecta. Ahora ya no tendría que ir a buscarla siempre, sino que, podrían verse todo el tiempo.

Aunque Matsuri, en cierto, no era muy inteligente para entender los trabajos que debía hacer, tales como entregar documentos o acomodar algunos informes. Ella a veces solía confundir un papel con otro y eso ocasionaba que Gaara se metiera en líos, sin embargo, ella también lo alegraba.

Gaara no tenía esa costumbre de sonreír. De hecho, él ocultaba sus emociones, a través de su mascara de arena. Porque a veces, se sentía solo, triste y aburrido, y él odiaba tener que expresar todo eso con su rostro. Prefería ocultarlo. Hasta que ella llegó y todo se volvió diferente. Comenzó a enseñarle a jugar un poco. A hacerse bromas. Cada vez que él se levantaba para coger un libro del armario, ella dejaba sus quehaceres y corría a abrazarlo por detrás. Todo su cuerpo temblaba al sentir el contacto de la carita de ella, contra su espalda, casi llegando a su cuello. Entonces fue que ella, le susurró algo al oído:

\- - Te amo…

Gaara, al oírla y sentirla, dio un suspiro tan grande y su cuerpo volvió a temblar una vez más. Se volteó para mirarla y meció la cabeza como un perro que esparce el exceso de agua en su pelo. Antes de que él se volteara, se le oyó algo así como una pequeña risa. Y en efecto, ella lo miró. Estaba sonriendo al fin.

\- - ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Porqué temblaste? – Lo miró divertida. Gaara se veía increíble, así, casi riendo.

\- - No estoy acostumbrado al cariño – Le dijo él, apretándola contra su pecho.

\- - Pues, tendrás que acostumbrarte – Le dijo ella, separándose un poquito de él. Alzando la mano, para tocarlo en la frente. Entonces, él cerró los ojos con fuerza y volvió a temblar. Ambos se echaron a reír.

\- - No, nunca me voy a acostumbrar – Dijo él.

Era verdad. Gaara no veía la hora de acostumbrarse a los cariños de Matsuri. Ella siempre quería acariciarlo, besarlo, susurrarle cosas al oído para hacerlo temblar otra vez. Ese había sido su punto débil. Porque justo cuando lo veía demasiado serio, casi enojado, releyendo unos documentos, ella se le acercaba por detrás y le daba miles de besitos en la oreja. Esto lo hacia resaltar y retorcerse como gato intentando alejarse de ella, pues los besos le hacían sentir como electricidad por todo el cuerpo.

\- - No, Matsuri, ya, basta…Matsuri – Reía el pelirrojo, cuando ella lo tenía fuertemente sujeto y no lo dejaba escapar.

\- - Pero, yo te amo, muchachito lindo… - le susurraba al oído.

\- - Si, Si…yo también…te amo…Matsuri, basta – Decía Gaara, casi arañando su escritorio. Cuando al fin, ella lo soltó. Y el se estiró y meció la cabeza. Luego la miró haciendo puchero, carita de niño enojado, con sus mejillas infladas y sonrosadas.

Cierto día, en el cual salieron a pasear, pues tenían el día libre, a Matsuri le había dado curiosidad saber algo de él. Cuando ella lo conoció, el estaba solo. Aunque ella lo había visto ya en otras ocasiones, siempre lo vio así, solo. Se imaginaba si él, habría estado con otras chicas antes de ella.

\- - Pues… - Gaara se puso pensativo, en tanto caminaba con ella por el parque. Matsuri lo miraba con ansiedad – De hecho, si… He tenido solo una novia antes de ti. Pero fue hace mucho.

\- - ¿Y cómo se llamaba? – Le preguntó Matsuri, muy curiosa.

\- - Emm…sabía que me preguntarías eso – Le dijo Gaara, acariciándola su cabello. No tenía ganas de hablar de eso. Sin embargo, fue educado y contesto su pregunta – Ella se llamaba Shijima.

\- - ¿Y porque terminaron? – Matsuri, sin saber, iba metiendo el dedo en la llaga. Era esto algo que él no quería recordar por nada del mundo. No tenía sentido, ya había pasado hace mucho, ya no importaba. Sin embargo, Matsuri era su novia y debía responderle. Ella tenía derecho a saber.

\- - Pues…


	3. Shijima

Gaara comenzó a recordar:

Conoció a Shijima en el peor de sus momentos. Él recién se estaba reponiendo de todo el daño que la gente le había ocasionado y el propio daño que el mismo también había provocado. Desde el encuentro que tuvo con Naruto, su decisión de cambiar su vida, se volvía más firme con el paso de los días. Primero, aprendería a cuidar, proteger y amar a sus hermanos, Kankuro y Temari. Pero a pesar de sus intentos, veía como ellos le tenían miedo aún. Esto lo hacia sentir triste.

Mucho peor fue la vez, en que tenia que decidir entre desaparecer para siempre, abandonando su firme decisión de cambiar y tomar el mando de su aldea como el quinto Kazekage. Todos lo presionaban. Los ancianos del consejo, su sensei Baki, sus hermanos y una porción de aldeanos que lo querían por su fuerza, que pensaban firmemente que él podría al fin, convertirse en el arma que los protegería contra todo, tal como su padre, Rasa, había planeado.

Todo esto, realmente lo asustaba. El sólo quería estar con sus hermanos y que ellos lo quisieran. El no quería pelear con nadie, ya no. Y al no saber que hacer, discutió con Kankuro y escapo del palacio.

Permaneció sentado, en la loza de un parque de la plaza principal de Sunagakure. Estaba cubierto por una manta color arena, con una capucha que le cubría la cabeza y por lo mismo, cubría apenas su rostro. Sus ojos tristes y unas cuantas lágrimas que bajaron cobardemente por sus mejillas.

\- - ¿Estás bien? – Oyó la voz de una chica, que se había sentado a su lado – Soy Shijima, ¿puedo ayudarte?

Gaara volvió su rostro para mirarla. Era una chica realmente hermosa. Su carita dulce le enterneció, aunque no se animó a hablarle, ambos se quedaron mirándose. Los ojos de él se clavaron en los de ella.

\- - No creo que puedas ayudarme…

\- - ¿Porqué no? – Le preguntó ella – Veo que has llorado… ¿Quieres caminar un momento?

Gaara asintió al tiempo que la arena descendía desde la coronilla de su cabeza y caía cubriéndole el rostro como una cascada. Shijima se sorprendió al verlo así. Pero cuando este terminó, su rostro se vio muy serio, inexpresivo. Sin embargo, ella le sonrió.

\- - ¿Vamos? – Y el la siguió.

Ese día, ella lo entretuvo contándole historias divertidas, para hacerlo sonreír, aunque sea un poco. No lo conseguía. Sin embargo, él ya no recordaba porque estaba ahí, comenzó a sentir un calor en su corazón. Ese calor que había estado buscando desde hace mucho tiempo.

\- - Me estas ayudando mucho. Gracias, Shijima – Le dijo interrumpiéndola, cuando ella le contaba una historia.

El semblante de la chica se cambió en una cálida sonrisa que hizo más hermoso su rostro. Ese que Gaara estaba comenzando a adorar.

Ambos regresaron a sus respectivos hogares, luego de haber paseado juntos todo el día.

\- - No vayas a llorar otra vez, si. Iré a verte mañana – Le Dijo Shijima antes de alejarse de él. Gaara asintió. Ya quería que fuese mañana.

Kankuro lo esperaba en la puerta principal del palacio. Temari había reñido muy feo con él por lo que le había dicho a Gaara. Realmente lo había lastimado mucho sus palabras. Eran las 8 de la noche y no sabía nada de él .

\- - Maldita sea, Gaara, tonto ¿Dónde miércoles estás? – Decía Kankuro, más preocupado, que enojado. Cuando una sombra se acercaba a lo lejos. Era él. Kankuro ni esperó y salió corriendo a su encuentro.

\- - Ey, Gaara, oye…- Le empezó a decir, Kankuro un tanto dudoso de que su hermano fuese a rechazarlo – Vamos, hombre, en serio, ¿No te habrás creído lo que te dije? ¿o si?

\- - ¿ah? – Lo miró el pelirrojo. Kankuro notó algo extraño en sus ojos. Su mirada era suave, no denotaba odio ni rencor – Lo que hayas dicho, no importa. Vamos, hace frio.

\- - Ah, ok. Lo que tú digas – Dijo Kankuro , más aliviado, caminando detrás de él.

Ese día, Gaara no durmió nada. Temari estaba a su lado. El recostado en la cama, y ella a su lado lo cogía de la mano. No se acostumbraba aun a dormir sin usar algún jutsu , tenia pesadillas muy frecuentes, por eso Temari lo tenia agarrado de la mano, su sueño ligero la ayudaba a reaccionar a tiempo si Gaara despertaba de manera violenta. Pero ese día no hubo ni pesadillas ni nada malo. Él permaneció toda la noche pensando en Shijima. Se sentía demasiado ansioso. Quería verla ahora y siempre.

Y el día llegó. Shijima no se hizo esperar y salieron los dos a pasear. Gaara había tomado su desayuno como apurado, excusándose con que tenía cosas que hacer. Temari lo miró enojada y Kankuro le sonrió, asiéndole un ademán de que estuviera tranquila, que esperara.

El pelirrojo la seguía en silencio. No era nada conversador, en cambio, ella sí. Hablaba todo el tiempo. Volvió a contarle historias divertidas, pero Gaara seguía sin sonreír.

\- - Shijima, gracias por estar aquí – Le dijo Gaara, interrumpiéndola.

\- - No agradezcas – Le respondió ella, sonriéndole – Me gusta estar contigo.

\- - Me gusta estar contigo – Le repitió él, como poseído.

\- - ¿En verdad? – Shijima no lo podía creer.

Shijima se acercó a él y lo tomó de sus manos. Él no se opuso, tenía sus mirada puesta en ella.

\- - ¿Puedo besarte? – Le preguntó y el asintió.

Se acercaron lo suficiente como para que sus labios se juntaran en un beso suave. Aquel toque fue de agrado de él, quién la aferro aun mas con sus brazos y aquel beso suave, fue haciéndose cada vez más intenso. Hasta que ella se separo un instante, para retomar su respiración. Pero se sentía rico besarla. Él nunca había besado a nadie, por lo que, la volvió a buscar para seguir besándola. La gente pasaba, los miraba besarse y a ellos ni les importaba. Gaara pensaba que podía seguir así todo el rato que quisiera, pero aquello debía terminar. Ambos regresaron a sus respectivos hogares, siempre con la promesa de volverse a ver. Y así, continuaron aquello que decían llamar romance y que él pensó que jamás podía vivir.

Gaara tenía resuelta su decisión. Aunque tenía sólo 12 años, tomó el mando como Quinto Kazekage de Sunagakure. Así podría proteger a sus hermanos y a la gente de su aldea que estaban comenzando a quererlo. Proteger a su amor de ese entonces, Shijima. Lo aplaudieron sus hermanos y toda Sunagakure.

\- - Te protegeré y te amare siempre, Shijima – Le había dicho Gaara, mientras la abrazaba contra su pecho. Vestía su túnica blanca y el sombrero de Kazekage. Se veía terriblemente guapo.

Pero aquel romance sólo duró seis meses. Pero seis meses en los que Gaara fue realmente feliz, aunque su rostro nunca lo expresó.

Una vez, habiendo tomado el mando como Kazekage, las tareas que le fueron asignadas, iban siendo mayoría. Había cosas que el debía aprender, para que, cuando hubiese cumplido mayoría de edad, pudiese tomar decisiones solo. Pero por el momento, era guiado e instruido por el consejo. Y esto fue complicando su tiempo. Hasta el extremo de llegar a verse con Shijima, un par de veces por semana. La relación se enfrió por parte de ella.

\- - Gaara, tenemos que hablar – Le dijo un día. Él asintió y le pidió que esperara un segundo.

Shijima tenía colmada la paciencia. A pesar que Gaara, aun estando cansado, salía con ella a pasear para verla contenta, esto no le bastaba. Ella quería algo más de él . Pero eso, él no lo podía dar. Tenía que estudiar con los ancianos del consejo, atender asuntos de su aldea en la oficina, etc. Su tiempo para descansar era cada vez más corto y a veces ni podía dormir de tanto pensar.

\- - Mira, Gaara, esto no es fácil para mí – Comenzó diciéndole Shijima. Ambos estaban sentados frente a frente en una pequeña salita de muebles blancos, al costado de su oficina. Él la escuchaba atento, no se imaginaba lo que ella le iba a decir – Lo que pasa es que…

\- - Sólo dilo, ¿Es algo malo? – Le preguntó él con gesto de inocencia.

\- - Pues, en cierto modo. Mira, no quiero hacerte sufrir. Tu haz sido muy lindo conmigo y bueno se que hemos tenido problemas para vernos y…

\- - Shijima, mírame. ¿Qué es lo que pasa? Tu no me haces sufrir – Le dijo Gaara, preocupado.

\- - Ok. Gaara. Lo que pasa es que me gusta alguien más y pues, quiero estar con él…

Gaara la miró sorprendido, no se esperaba eso. Alejó su mano de ella y bajo la mirada. Su corazón sintió una punzada que dolió como cortado con fuego.

\- - Lo siento, Gaara. Tenemos que terminar aquí – ella volvió a tomarlo de sus manos, pero él se negó a mirarla. Se encontraba desconcertado, no sabía que hacer, retenerla o dejarla ir. Cuando ella soltó sus manos, él levantó la mirada – Lo siento…

Fue lo ultimo que oyó de ella. Jamás volvió a verla.


	4. El principio de una tormenta

\- - Me dolió, si – Reconoció Gaara – pero es algo que ha quedado en el pasado – concluyó tomando a Matsuri por la cintura, caminando a su lado.

Aquello había dejado un tanto pensativa a Matsuri. De repente se estaba imaginando si es que Gaara y Shijima, podrían volverse a encontrar alguna vez. Se sintió algo celosa y un poco triste también. "Pero que tontería …", se dijo así misma, cuando volvió el rostro y se encontró con los ojos de su amado, que la miraba preocupado. Habían dejado de caminar y ella, perdida en sus pensamientos no se había percatado de ello.

\- - ¿Estás bien? ¿Matsuri?

La chica le sonrió y como respuesta, nada más se aferro a él en un abrazo.

\- - Estoy muy bien, no te preocupes. Gracias por confiar en mi…

Gaara le contestó el abrazo, enternecido. Besó su frente cálida. Ya se estaba acostumbrando a mirarla con dulzura. Eso le gustaba a ella. Y por esta vez lo dejó pasar. Muy a pesar de que ella le había dicho que estaba bien, no, algo le pasaba y él lo sabía. Tal vez, no debió haberle contado tanto detalle de su historia con esa otra chica. Si ya pasó, pasó. Ahí quedó. Gaara lo tenía muy claro. Amaba a su linda Matsuri. La quería, eso era verdad.

El asunto de Shijima quedó olvidado al correr del tiempo. Ambos comenzaron a celebrar su primer año juntos. Un año en el que Gaara se había esmerado en complacer a Matsuri en todo lo que podía. Gracias a los consejos de su hermano Kankuro, que tenía una clara experiencia con las chicas y a Naruto, que tenía tres años de novio con la dulce Hinata Hyuga. Él siempre le contaba cada cosa y Gaara aprendía de él.

\- - Ya sabes, Jamás olvides la fecha de aniversario. Claro, es una tontería en verdad – Le decía Kankuro – pero las chicas siempre se hacen problemas por esos asuntos. Así que, si no quieres tener pleitos…

\- - De acuerdo – Respondió Gaara oyéndolo con interés.

\- - Aunque yo, ya sabes lo despistado que soy – Se rió Naruto rascándose la cabeza – Suelo olvidar fechas importantes, pero Hinata nunca se enoja. Más bien ¿Sabes que se me ocurrió?

\- - ¿Qué se te ocurrió? – Le preguntó Gaara, ansioso de saber.

\- - Pues, regalarle peluches y flores cualquier día de la semana, sin importar si son fechas importantes, así podrá saber que la quiero y no estará triste.

\- - Vah, Naruto – Negó Kankuro con la cabeza – las chicas son como los niños, los acostumbras a una cosa y luego cuando no les das lo que quieres, ahí te las ves.

\- - Lo mejor sería, apuntar en una agenda las fechas importantes y aprendértelas de memoria, eso es fácil – Resolvió decir, el pelirrojo, que gustaba de oír a sus amigos.

\- - Si, tienes razón. Pero da flojera escribir – Se burló Naruto.

\- - Por eso no me gusta tener novias oficiales. Demasiada responsabilidad me estresa – Dijo Kankuro haciendo un bostezo como para bromear.

\- - ¿Matsuri es oficial ? – Le preguntó Naruto a Gaara, con su habitual curiosidad infantil.

\- - ¿Oficial…? – Dudó el pelirrojo, nunca antes había oído ese término. Cuando Kankuro lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera dar una respuesta completa.

\- - Mira, hermanito, una "novia oficial", es una chica que mantiene una relación seria contigo. Una relación que no es un juego. Esa chica que tu luego presentas como tu novia ante todos, eso. ¿Entendiste?

Gaara asintió. Si bien tampoco era un experto, eso no significaba que era un niño tontito

\- - Ah oye, - Se acordó Naruto animado – Se acerca el 14 de Febrero, ya falta un mes.

\- - ¿Y? – respondió Gaara.

\- - ¿Cómo que y…? ¿No sabes que es el 14 de Febrero? – Se sorprendió Naruto.

\- - Pues…

No lo podía evitar. La pregunta de su amigo le recordó a Shijima, su primera novia. Él no había celebrado nunca un 14 de Febrero. Ellos no se regalaban peluches ni flores. Seguramente esa fecha había llegado cuando él ya era Kazekage y sus obligaciones como tal lo habrían dejado tan ocupado que ni tiempo tenía para eso. Y ahora que lo pensaba, tal vez esa habría sido la razón verdadera por la cual ella decidiera de repente, dejarlo. Comenzó a sentirse un poco mal. Shijima era buena, linda, una chica dulce y divertida, ella haría feliz a cualquier chico. Y ese chico había sido únicamente él. Ahora se daba cuenta todo el daño provocado a esa chica. No lo pudo evitar, sentirse mal de repente… La cabeza comenzó a darle tumbos…

Era Naruto y Kankuro, uno le daba golpecitos en la cabeza y el otro lo estaba meciendo como un trapo, llamándolo por su nombre para que reaccionara, cuando al fin , se volcó a la realidad.

\- - Ey ¿Qué pasó? Ya ni nos escuchabas – le reclamó Naruto.

\- - Lo siento, muchachos. Es que… se me vinieron a la cabeza algunos recuerdos del pasado, pero no importa.

Naruto creyó que él hablaba de su pasado tormentoso. Que estaba triste por eso.

\- - Vamos, Gaara, oye – Le animó Naruto – ¿Te parece si vienes a Konoha a celebrar la fiesta de San Valentín ?

\- - ¿Y eso cuando es? – Se atrevió a preguntar.

\- - Hace una hora que venimos diciendo que es el 14 de Febrero, tonto – Se burló Kankuro – Invitaré con tiempo, a un par de chicas preciosas.

\- - Bien Naruto, yo iré con Matsuri – Sonrió Gaara.

\- - Yo con mi linda Hinata.

\- - Entonces, será sólo una chica – Se dijo Kankuro para si, al ver que Naruto y Gaara ya tenían sus parejas – Nah, mejor las dos para mi solito.

Un mes pasó volando. Y Gaara tenía apuntada la fecha en su agenda como él decidió hacer. Tampoco se apuró tanto. Manejaba las cosas con calma. Faltaba solo tres días para la gran fiesta. Pero veía divertido como su hermana Temari y su Matsuri, corrían de un lado a otro por el palacio, riendo y conversando llenas de alegría, con un montón de bolsos en los brazos. Toda la tarde haciendo compras ni las tenía agotadas. Aun conservaban fuerzas para ir a los vestidores a probarse los atuendos que lucirían para la fiesta.

Gaara estaba en su oficina, revisando unos documentos, cuando una preciosa chica se le apareció en frente.

\- - Amor, mírame ¿Qué tal me veo? – Matsuri al decir esto, se dio una vueltecita luciéndose ante él. Llevaba un vestidito rosa pálido, corto por encima de sus rodillas. Pedrería en el borde de su escote. Una bufanda de seda muy fina adornaba su cuello y una trenza hermosa que rodeaba su cabeza, la hacia ver como una princesa.

El Kazekage se quedó sin palabras al verla. Iba a decir algo, cuando su hermana Temari apareció detrás de ella, con el cabello suelto, alisado, peinado para un costado. Lucía un vestido corto, color rojo, muy ceñido.

\- - ¿Verdad que está bonita? Vamos, tontito dí algo – Le sonrió Temari, dándole otra vuelta a Matsuri.

Definitivamente, él no podía decir nada más que la verdad y en efecto, estaba preciosa. Contrastaba mucho su novia con su hermana. Aquella parecía una "Femme fatale" (mujer sensual) y la otra parecía una princesa. Pero no se esperaba eso. Él estaba ocupado atendiendo asuntos de la aldea y se presentaban esas dos para distraerlo.

\- - Vamos Matsuri, pruébate el vestido azul – Le dijo Temari animándola, al ver que su hermano no atinaba a decir más.

\- - Sii, vamos – Matsuri se marchó y Gaara quedó sólo otra vez.

Sólo, hasta que el día tan esperado llegó. Baki y el consejo se encargarían de la aldea por unos días. Esta no era cualquier fiesta. Desde que ambas aldeas se habrían vuelto aliadas, compartían negocios e inversiones, sus ejércitos estaban dispuestos a ayudarse mutuamente y sus tradiciones eran también compartidas. Esta era una tradición muy común en Konoha.

Todos estaban por salir. Cuando Gaara se preocupó. Matsuri no había salido de su habitación.

\- - Pensé que estaría contigo – Le contestó Temari.

Gaara entró al cuarto de su novia, alarmado por su ausencia. Matsuri estaba encerrada en el baño. Ella lloraba. Entonces Gaara optó por tocar la puerta, despacio para lo asustarla.

\- - Matsuri…por favor ¿Qué ha pasado? – Gaara le habló, preocupado.

\- - No me siento bien… - Dijo Matsuri, y un espasmo le impidió seguir hablando.

\- - Ven, puedo ayudarte. Por favor, abre la puerta – Le rogó Gaara.

La pobre chica abrió la puerta y se abrazó a él, llorando. La apretó contra su pecho, acariciándole el cabello. Había estado vomitando. Sus ojos rojos y su frente ardiendo, le dieron la clara señal de que estaba enferma.

\- - No podré ir a la fiesta, Gaara – lloró Matsuri, cuando él la llevó cargando a su cama. La arropó.

\- - Entonces yo tampoco iré – Decidió él.

\- - ¡no! – exclamó ella – Tu eres el Kazekage, no debes faltar por mí.

\- - Aunque así sea. Tu estás mal y yo me quedaré a cuidarte.

\- - ¡No! Eso se verá mal. Por favor. Amor, yo estaré bien.

\- - Espera, vuelvo enseguida. No digas más – Gaara se quitó el saco y la corbata en clara decisión de mostrarle a su amada que se quedaría con ella.

Baki entró en la habitación, un tanto molestó, pues abajo esperaban todos al Kazekage para marcharse hacia Konoha, pero este se tardaba demasiado en aparecer. Cuando lo vió junto a la joven Kunoichi, que recostada en la cama, se quejaba por las ganas de vomitar.

\- - Pero que…? – Baki se alarmó.

\- - Dile a los demás que no iré – Fue la decisión de Gaara, cuando Baki lo jaló del brazo hacia un lado y le hablo en voz baja.

\- - ¿Estás loco? Nunca antes habías cancelado así una celebración con nuestro aliados.

\- - ¿Ves cómo está Matsuri? ¿Crees que puedo pensar en otra cosa?

\- - Lo de Matsuri es una simple fiebre que se la va a pasar, llamaré a los mejores médicos de Suna, enseguida. Pero tu no puedes faltar a una reunión con los de Konoha así sea esta tonta fiesta. Nuestras tradiciones y las de ellos no los podemos tomar en juego. Tu eres nuestro Kazekage, no un simple aldeano.

\- - ¡Maldita sea! ¡Baki si le pasa algo grave a Matsuri, yo…! – Rugió Gaara, con impotencia.

\- - Nada va a pasar o ¿Acaso olvidas que yo fui tu sensei? Dime alguna vez en la que me haya equivocado.

En verdad Baki, era un hombre adulto de mucha confianza, un soldado, hombre de guerra preparado para situaciones difíciles y esto de la fiebre de Matsuri no era nada. Gaara no tenía elección. Le confió la salud de su novia, pero no se marchó sino hasta ver a los médicos atenderla y luego despedirse de ella con un tierno beso que deposito en sus labios afiebrados como si fuera la última vez que la veía.

* * *

 ** _Continuará..._**

 ** _Gracias por leerme_**

 ** _postdata : Selene Moonlight soy tu fan jaja ^^_**


	5. Durante la fiesta

Durante la fiesta, Gaara intentó distraerse un poco. Parecía que ni la música iba a quitarle de la mente a su linda Matsuri, que había dejado enferma en el palacio. Aunque sabía que la iban a atender muy bien, de igual forma, no podía evitar pensar en ella y el estado en que se encontraba.

\- - ¿Qué estará haciendo? – Se preguntaba ella, recostaba en su cama, muy abrigada y sumamente aburrida, con el control del televisor en la mano.

Qué no estaría haciendo, sentado en su silla, aferrado a los manubrios de esta, cuando el Dj puso la música estruendosa y todos salieron a la pista a bailar, cada uno con su pareja. Obviamente, siendo el Kazekage, no iba a pasar desapercibido. Una mujer terriblemente hermosa, con cuerpo de sirena, se le acercó.

\- - ¿Me concedería esta pieza, Kazekage?

Su larga cabellera amielada, su rostro perfecto de modelo de revista, la hacían inconfundible. La Mizukage, Mei Terumi, no perdió el tiempo. Se atrevió a sacar a bailar a un pelirrojo que sólo atinó a mirarla altamente sorprendido y solo pudo decir :

\- - Encantado…

Bailar si que era algo desconocido y extraño para él. Sin embargo, ahí estaba, bien pegado a esa bella mujer, porque el Dj los había visto y como él era el Kazekage no perdió el tiempo, y puso una música lenta como para enamorados. Y aprendió. Era tan alto como Mei, así que no hubo problema. Tan hermosa que lucía. Moviéndose al mismo compás que no podía evitar mirarla a los ojos y quedarse prendado. Matsuri , entonces, pasó al olvido.

La celebración avanzó con gran alegría de juegos e intercambio de regalos. Algunos ya mostraban los estragos de la emoción, el baile, los tragos y demás. A excepción de él, que odiaba en demasía la cerveza. Con las justas tomaba vino. Ese que le ofreció Mei, que él no pudo rechazar.

\- - Mi lord, me ha sorprendido usted – Le sonrió coqueta, la Mizukage, con su copa de vino en la mano – No sabía que bailaba tan bien.

\- - No ha sido nada – Respondió él un tanto ruborizado, acordándose de lo que había hecho hace un rato.

\- - Qué serio es usted, ¿Acaso tiene novia, mi lord? – Le decía ella, en tanto bebía de un solo sorbo su copa de vino.

\- - ¿Eso que tiene que ver?- Sorprendido, recién en ese momento se acordó de su linda Matsuri. La había dejado olvidada.

La Mizukage, mareada, ya no sabía ni lo que le estaba diciendo. Fue entonces que él, se levantó de su asiento y se dispuso a marcharse no sin antes despedirse de ella. Por el camino, se encontró con Naruto.

\- - ¿Y Matsuri? ¿Cómo es que no viniste con ella?

Ese rubio distraído, le preguntaba por Matsuri cuando ya tenía tres horas de haberlo visto andando por ahí, y recién se le ocurría preguntarle por ella.

\- - Se enfermó, Naruto. Ya te lo había dicho. Eso es todo – Le respondió con calma, tratando de sostener a su amigo, que parecía a punto de caerse – creo que debes sentarte un momento.

\- - Amo a Sakura, ¿Sabes? – Le dijo de repente, el rubio - ¡Pero ella ama a ese idiota de Sasuke!

\- - Calmate, Naruto .

\- - No, ¡Tu no entiendes! Yo lo he dado todo por ella, y ves como me paga. ¡Es una ingrata! – Grito Naruto, al borde de la locura.

\- - Pero que dices, tonto. ¡Tu tienes a Hinata Hyugga! ¿Qué sucedió con ella?

\- - ¿Hinata? – El rubio entonces pareció recobrar la conciencia, cuando el pelirrojo mencionó aquel nombre y unos ojos de luna lo miraron, para luego perderse lejos de él.

\- - ¡No Hinata, espera! ¡Por favor! – Gritó desesperado y corrió tras ella, medio tambaleándose.

Gaara lo miró desaparecer, quiso decirle algo, pero ya se había marchado. Se quedó sólo entonces, y fue que comenzó a contar las horas para que acabara la celebración y pudiese regresar a Sunagakure. Matsuri, estaba ahora llenando su pensamiento. Necesitaba saber en que estado se encontraba.

Cuando todo terminó y estuvo pronto en Sunagakure, fue él, el primero en bajar del auto y correr hacia el palacio. Kankuro y Temari, se miraron ambos, con una sonrisa, entendiendo el porque de la reacción de su pequeño hermano.

La encontró dormida, con el televisor encendido. Le quitó suavemente el control remoto de sus manos y lo apagó. Parecía un ángel. Se acercó a ella y le besó la frente, ya no tenía fiebre, respiraba con normalidad.

A la mañana siguiente, fue ella quien despertó primero y lo vió a su lado. Se había quedado dormido en su sillón al costado de la cama, muy cerca de ella. Todo parecía normal.

Parecía…

* * *

Continuará ^^

No pude actualizar porque mi pc se murió y estoy en una cabina waaaa :'( :'(


	6. Celos y Dudas

_**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios ^^ me ponen tan feliz**_

 _ **Aqui les mando la continuación . Espero les guste.**_

* * *

Ella se había despertado primero, pues el celular de él daba muy temprano, su normal pitido, que indicaba que le había llegado un mensaje de texto. Matsuri tenía el sueño ligero, y ahora recuperada, con más razón.

Mientras Gaara dormía profundamente en el sillón, ella permanecía quieta, puesta de rodillas sobre su cama. Miraba el celular, algo nerviosa, habiendo sentido como un hilo de electricidad en el estómago, lo que le indicaba que tal vez, algo andaba mal. Se sintió tentada a coger el aparatito móvil para ver de que se trataba. Volvió sus ojos a su amado una vez más, en tanto estiraba su mano para tomar el celular. Seguía dormido. Una vez que lo tubo entre sus manos, se levantó completamente de su cama y corrió al baño, para entonces, el ruido de sus pies al bajar había despertado al pelirrojo, que tocándose la cabeza con sueño, la miró entrar al baño, presurosa.

Una vez sola, miró el celular. Nada había para llamar su atención. Apenas si, un mensaje de la misma empresa telefónica a la cual estaba afiliado.

\- - Qué tonta…tanto barullo para esto – Se dijo así misma, apretando el pequeño teléfono entre sus manos.

¿Cómo había podido desconfiar así? ¿Qué estaría pensando? ¿Qué Gaara había estado con otra mujer en esa fiesta? ¡Pero si él la adoraba! ¿Por qué de repente se estaba comenzando a sentir tan insegura? Si no había pasado nada…apenas un pitido de celular la estaba alterando.

Avergonzada, decidió salir del baño. Abrió la puerta y se encontró cara a cara con su amado Pelirrojo, que la esperaba a fuera, preocupado.

\- - ¿Estás bien, Matsuri? – Le tocó ambas mejillas, haciéndola mirar a los ojos.

\- - Ehmm…pues…Si. Descuida, estoy bien – Le respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- - ¿Por qué tienes mi teléfono? ¿Alguien llamó? – Lo notó, Gaara, a lo que Matsuri tartamudeo, no sabía ni que decir.

Lo ultimo que se le ocurrió, fue abrazarlo. Tal vez así se le olvidase su bendita pregunta y ella descansara de tanto azoramiento.

\- - No quiero que te pase nada – Le dijo él, estrechándola aún más y acariciando su cabello.

El la amaba de verdad, no había razón alguna para desconfiar. Se dejó entonces, de tantas dudas y trató de pensar solo en él y en la relación hermosa que habían construido juntos, eso era lo más importante.

\- - Matsuri, debo ir a la oficina enseguida. Hay tanto por hacer…- Le dijo sin romper el abrazo – No te esfuerces en venir, solo trata de descansar. No vaya haber una recaída.

\- - Tranquilo, ya te dije que estoy bien. Pero te haré caso. Quiero estar bien para ti.

\- - Perfecto. Me gusta más así. Que tu estés bien – Le dijo y beso su frente – Ahora me voy, te amo.

\- - También te amo…Gaara.

Y un beso en la boca fue su despedida por ese día. Hasta que por la tarde recibió en su habitación un ramo de rosas, enviadas por él.

\- - ¿Qué significara esto? Si no es nuestro aniversario…tampoco es mi cumpleaños – Se preguntó Matsuri admirando las flores tan bonitas.

Gaara no eran tan detallista. Raras veces hacia cosas como estas. A lo sumo le había regalado peluches, en las fechas especiales. Pero este detalle, sin duda, no lo había esperado. Matsuri sintió su corazón latir rebosante de alegría. Parecía que todas sus dudas se habían marchado al fin, para siempre.

Decidió, levantarse de su cama, darse una ducha y ponerse bonita. Se colocó su mejor vestido, un poquito de maquillaje y caminó con pasito de modelo hacia la oficina de su Kazekage. Quería darle una sorpresa también.

Cuando llegó a la oficina, se quedó parada en la puerta dudando si entrar o no entrar. Entonces tomó el pomo de la puerta con suma delicadeza, lo giró despacio e ingresó sin hacer ruido. Gaara estaba de espaldas en su sillón, hablaba por teléfono con alguien. Cuando ella entró, sólo alcanzó a escuchar que él decía…

\- - Por favor, ya no llores más. Pase lo que pase, sabes que voy a estar siempre aquí para ti…Para mí, tu y yo, somos más que amigos, así que puedes contarme lo que sea, puedes confiar en mí…

Matsuri cerró la puerta de un tirón tras de si, quedándose en shock por lo que acababa de oir. Gaara se sobresaltó a tal manera que el celular casi brincó de sus manos.

\- - Espera, cálmate. Enseguida te devuelvo la llamada – respondió al celular. Terminando, lo dejó sobre su escritorio y sonrió al ver a su linda novia, tan bonita y oliendo delicioso – Matsuri, ¿Qué haces aquí tan derepente?

Contento, se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a ella con la intención de abrazarla. Pero ella, en respuesta estampó en su mejilla una bofetada, que lo dejó a tal punto sorprendido. Gaara abrió mucho los ojos, sin comprender el porque , ella había reaccionado así.

\- - Matsuri…

\- - ¡Eres un idiota! ¡No me digas nada! – Le gritó, al tiempo que lloraba y salía corriendo de la oficina, dejando al pelirrojo, tan sorprendido, que ni tiempo tubo para responder.

\- Temari, que se había chocado con Matsuri en el camino, corrió a la oficina, asustada.

\- - ¡Gaara! ¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Por qué Matsuri estaba llorando?

\- - ¡No lo sé Temari! – Salió tras ella, desesperado.

* * *

 ** _Continuará..._**

 ** _Pobre Gaara, parece que aquí comenzara a sufrir._**

 ** _Esa Matsuri si que es una celosa, pero celosisima. Peor que yo jajaha ok no ^^_**

 ** _Nos vemos_**


End file.
